El Sol y la Luna
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - El dios del sol se llamaba Alfred F. Jones, y el dios de la luna se llamaba Arthur Kirkland. Y cuando se unían, el cielo se volvía de color dorado - Ok, el summary no me salió muy bien. Pero pasen, no se van a arrepentir!


**Hallo! **He vuelto! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba, perdón. El colegio me está matando, yo solo soy una pobre niñita de 4 de secundaria, no puedo escribir todo lo que me gustaría! Tengo que actualizar "The Dark Angel UK", "The Dark World" y "Alfred y su Dragón". Esos son los más urgentes, lo sé, pero tenía que escribir esto antes de que se me vaya la idea! Y aquí la tienen!

**Disclaime:** Hetallia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

**Inspiración:** When the Day met the Night, de Panic!

**Dedicatoria: **Para mi querida amiga!** Kana-Asuki! Espero que te guste!**

* * *

El sol y la luna. Eran dos entidades separadas, opuestas, enfrentadas. Nunca estaban en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Siempre separadas por la noche y el día. Por las estrellas y los rayos de luz. Nunca juntos.

El sol tenía un dios llamado Alfred F. Jones, y la luna tenía una diosa llamada Arthur Kirkland. Uno era cálido y el otro era frío. Uno sonreía y el otro solo fingía. Uno era libre y el otro era esclavo de sí mismo. Eran el Sol y la Luna en forma humana, inmortales, amados y odiados por algunos y otros. El sol amaba y la luna odiaba, se odiaba a sí misma, nadie le sonreía, todos la veían como un tabú mágico, lejos de toda lógica, le temían a sus efectos cuando estaba en su máximo esplendor, en la luna llena, y le temían más cuando desaparecía, para llamarla de nuevo y cuando esta volvía, la despreciaban. En cambio el sol era demasiado brillante, nadie podía verlo directamente por que se haría mucho daño. Cuando sus rayos quemaban demasiado, era odiado por aquellos que no tuvieran agua, y la tierra se secaba y la gente sufría hambre. Sus rayos podían quema la piel y dañar al hombre, por eso, cuando daba lo mejor de si era odiado, y cuando era ocultado por las nubes de invierno era deseado, y cuando el verano llegaba, era despreciado.

El sol y la luna estaban solos, nadie los acompañaba, solo las estrellas, que no brillaban cuando el sol estaban, y cuando la luna salía a su máximo esplendor, estas tampoco se veían. El sol tenía miedo de dañar a los demás, por eso no dejaba que nadie se le acercara y sonreía ocultando su dolor. La luna temía ser herida y por eso alejaba a todos con su personalidad arisca y ocultaba sus lágrimas. El dios del sol, Alfred, tenía el cabello dorado rojizo, como sus rayos de luz. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo a su alrededor y su sonrisa brillaba casi tanto como el gran astro. En cambio el dios de la luna, Arthur, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, compitiendo con la palidez de la luna. Sus ojos eran verdes como la copa de los árboles que iluminaba sus blancos rayos de luz celestial. Su sonrisa no se veía mucho, pero cuando aparecía y no era falsa, brillaba casi tanto como el mismo.

Esos eran el sol y la luna, y nunca se conocieron, y nunca se vieron, no hasta que el sol tuvo curiosidad, y fue a investigar la oscura zona de donde solo provenía una débil luz blanca y todo era oscuridad. Encontró a la luna tomando té en un jardín de rosas rojas color sangre, mezcladas con rosas blancas como su dios. Era una noche de verano, siempre recordó ese momento. Cuando el dios de la luna se dio cuenta de la radiante presencia, se volteó a verla y se encontró con una sonrisa que casi lo ciega. Sonrió también, cortésmente, sabiendo quien era su invitado y se levantó de su asiento. Este le preguntó su nombre y el solo respondió "Arthur Kirkland, dios de la luna", cosa que hiso que el otro se sorprenda y sonría. Solo en cuantos había oído sobre tal divinidad. El se presentó como "Alfred F. Jones, dios del sol" y con una pequeña reverencia tomo la mano del dios y la besó con delicadeza, haciendo que este se ruborice. Desde ese momento comenzaron a verse y encontrase y platicar. Era una de sus actividades favoritas. Alfred hablaba y Arthur escuchaba, aportando algo de vez en cuando. Cuando sus pieles se tocaban, vapor salía del contacto, al juntarse entidades de polos opuestos, calor y frio. Y cada vez que dicho contacto se hacía, el sol sonreía y la luna se sonrojaba y se miraban profundamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro astro. Y cuando sus cuerpos se unieron, el cielo se volvió de color oro, mostrando su fuerte lazo, el fuerte lazo entre dos astros opuestos, separados y enfrentados.

Pero no a todos les gustaba esta unión, y las estrellas fueron las primeras en actuar. Los obligaron a separarse, a despedirse, a enfrentarse como enemigos y no como amantes. Por eso el cielo dejó de ser dorado y volvió a su acostumbrado azul, como los ojos del dios. Y cada eclipse solar, la luna y el sol se encontraban y se buscaban con deseo y amor. Se buscaban entre besos y caricias y se unían en los pocos minutos en los que estaban juntos en un mismo plano en el cielo. Las estrellas no pudieron hacer nada contra esa pequeña unión, pero sí pudieron retrasarla y cada vez que ese suceso se daba, era muy rápido y raro de ocurrir.

Hoy la luna sigue bebiendo su té en su jardín, rodeada de rosas blancas y rojas como la sangre. No muy lejos de ahí, está el sol, bebiendo su café en un jardín lleno de flores silvestres de color amarillo y naranja. Miraban cada cierto hacia la puerta del jardín, esperando al otro, pero solo se encontraban con una estrella, aguardando la llegada del otro para echarlo. Y así siguieron, esperando a que el cielo se vuelva dorado y puedan unirse de nuevo en uno, de poder amarse como nunca y no dejarse ir, de no ser separados de su amante, de su amor, de su todo, su reino y universo.

Esos eran el sol y la luna, esos eran sus dioses, amándose a distancia, amándose sin cansancio y sin pena. Amando más de lo que nadie los amó, deseándose con desesperación, suspirando el nombre del otro entre sueños y despertarse con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando a que llegue a abrazarlo y quitarle la pena.

Un día el cielo se volvió dorado como el oro y el sol y la luna se encontraron, pero en vez de unirse se escaparon y ese fue el día y la noche en la que la tierra se destruyó sin sus astros, el sol y la luna, y las estrellas se quedaron esperando su regreso, pero sabían que no volverían y solo llorarían su torpeza al intentar separarlos.

En otro mundo el sol y la luna dejaron de ser dioses, astros y entidades celestiales y divinas. Dejaron de ser inmortales y sus cuerpos dejaron de producir su esplendor y el calor y el frio eterno los abandonó. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos de carne y hueso y ya no eran intangibles por los mortales. Ahora eran como ellos y podían amarse como ellos, aunque aún conservaban la pación y el deseo de sus astros. El sol se unió a la luna y nunca se volvieron a separar. El cielo del mundo devastado sin sus astros siempre fue dorado. Y las rosas rojas y blancas crecieron por todas partes, junto con esas flores silvestres, amarillas y naranjas, que solo se veían en el jardín del sol. Tomaban su té y su café, juntos, las estrellas los observaban de lejos, lamentando el día que los separaron, lamentando la destrucción del mundo por su propio capricho de tener el sol y la luna solo para ellos.

Opuestos se atrae, opuestos se unen y crean un todo, único y especial, un todo donde el cielo es dorado y las rosas crecen por doquier, donde la luna y el sol pueden estar en el cielo al mismo tiempo y no es una aberración astrológica. Un mundo donde podían amarse sin límites mortales, un amor tan eterno como habían sido el sol y la luna, y como habría sido la vida de eses dos dioses que ya no existían.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Rayado?** Yo creo que si! Pido perdón por los horrores ortográficos, no soy muy buena en lo que es ortografía y si me emociono (como fue ene teste caso) mucho menos [?].

**¿Merece un Review?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


End file.
